Blue's Room: Blue's Big Skidoo Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Skidoo Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are So Excited to Have A Skidoo Adventure! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Skidoo Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice to See You Guys Again! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Blue: But First, We Got To Close These Eyes! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Eyes Closed) *Steve: Are They Closed? *Sprinkles: Yes, Steve! *Steve: Okay! *Blue: Keep Them Closed!, Okay!, Open Your Eyes! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Eyes Opened) *Steve: Here It Is! *Blue: It's Called..., Wacky Wild World! *Sprinkles: See?, It's A Whole Pretend World That We Made! *Steve: This is Cardboard Land That Blue Made! *Blue: Oh!, This Goes Here! *Sprinkles: And Here Is A Place Called Bubblopolis That Slippery Made! *Steve: Ooh!, And Blue Made This Clay Desert!, Right, Blue? *Blue: (Singing) I Skidoo, To The World! *(Blue Skidooing Into Wacky Wild World) *Sprinkles: Blue? *Blue: I'm in Wacky Wild World! *Steve: Blue Skidooed Into Wacky Wild World! *Sprinkles: Do You Want to Go Too? *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Steve: Cool! *Sprinkles: Come On! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Skidooing Into Wacky Wild World) *Little Bill: We're Here! *Blue: We're In... *(Song Starts) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Wacky Wild World!, Wacky Wild World!, Wacky Wild World!, Wacky Wild World! *(Song Ends) *Little Bear: We've Got So Much to Explore! *Steve: Bubblopolis, The Clay Desert, Puzzle Town, and When We're All Done, This is Our Way Home! *(Picture of Home Blows Away) *Oswald: Oh No! *Steve: I Got It! *(Steve Trying to Catch The Picture) *Steve: Uh..., No I Don't! *Sprinkles: Uh-Oh! *Blue: Our Picture of Home Blew Away! *Steve: Let's Go! *Ruby: We Better Find It! *Steve: We Need It to Get Back! *(Picture of Home Goes Inside The Castle) *Sprinkles: Oh No! *Blue: There Goes The Picture of Our Home! *Balloon Fairy: Hello! *Steve: Oh!, Hi There! *Blue: Who Are You? *Balloon Fairy: I'm Balloon Fairy! *Sprinkles: Hi, Balloon Fairy! *Bob: We're Looking for Our Picture of Home! *Balloon Fairy: Well, I Know How You Can Find It! *Steve: You Do? *Balloon Fairy: Yep!, To Find Your Picture of Home, You Need to Go On, An Adventure! *Blue: Ooh!, An Adventure! *Sprinkles: Great! *Maggie: We're Ready! *Balloon Fairy: Great!, Here!, Take This Wand!, Use It to Collect The 4 Magic Letters of The Alphabet Hidden Through Out This World! *Steve: The 4 Magic Letters!, Hey!, It's Kind of Like Finding Clues! *Kipper: Yeah! *Balloon Fairy: Now On With The Adventure! *Blue: On With The Adventure! *(Sprinkles Pushes The Gate) *Sprinkles: Um..., The Gate is Locked! *Maisy: How Do We Get Through? *Balloon Fairy: To Open That Gate, Repeat These Magic Words After Me!, Hoopity, Woopity, Wappity, Wap!, Giant Gate, Open Up! *Steve: Ready? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hoopity, Woopity, Wappity Wap!, Giant Gate, Open Up! *(Gate Opens) *Balloon Fairy: Off You Go On Your Adventure!, Good Luck! *Sprinkles: Thanks, Balloon..., Fairy! *Steve: Well, Adventures, Onward! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We'll Find Our Home, But We Don't Know Where! *Blue: (Singing) 4 Magic Letters Will Get Us There! *Sprinkles: (Singing) Wacky Wild World! *Steve: Let Us Know If You See Any of The Magic Letters!, Okay? *Franklin: (Gasps) Hey!, Look!, I See A Letter! *Blue: You See A Letter? *Sprinkles: Where? *Pablo: Right There!, It's The Letter M! *Steve: There It Is!, The Letter..., M! *Sprinkles: Come On! *Blue: Whoa!, Watch Out, Sprinkles! *Sprinkles: Uh-Oh! *Steve: The River!, We Need A Boat to Get to That Letter! *Blue: Which of These Things Would Make The Best Boat to Get Across The River? *Linny: The Bowl! *Steve: The Bowl? *Sprinkles: Yeah!, Great Thinking! *(Blue Pushes Bowl Into The River) *Steve: All Aboard! *Blue: To The M! *Sprinkles: Row With Us! *Steve: Ready? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Steve: And..., Row!, Row!, Row! *Blue: (Gasps), We Did It! *Jack: Our First Magic Letter! *Steve: The Letter M! *Blue: So, We Need 4 Magic Letters All Together, and We Have 1! *Sprinkles: That's..., 1, 2, 3 More We Still Need to Find! *Steve: On With The Adventure! *Blue: To Find Home! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Wacky Wild World! *Blue: (Singing) Wacky Wild World! *Sprinkles: Hey!, Bubbles! *Sportacus: We're in Bubblopolis! *Stephanie: Hey!, Look!, I See A Letter! *Blue: Huh?, (Gasps), Oh!, Our Second Magic Letter! *Sprinkles: Let's Get It! *Steve: Oh No!, How Are We Supposed to Get It With This Pit in The Way? *Bubbly: Hi! *Blue: Hi! *Bubbly: I'm Bubbly!, I Can Help You Get Across The Pit!, Here You Go! *(Bubbly Blows A Big Bubble) *Miss Spider: We're in A Bubble! *Holley: Wow! *Sprinkles: This is Amazing! *Steve: Whoa!, Oh No!, But How Do We Get Over There? *Bubbly: You Need Someone to Blow on The Bubble! *Blue: Of Course!, Thanks, Bubbly! *Sprinkles: Will You Blow The Bubble, (Blows), So We Can Get to The Other Side? *Brobee: Yes! *Steve: You Will?, Great! *Blue: Okay!, Start Blowing! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Blowing The Bubble) *Sprinkles: Yeah!, That's It!, Okay!, Keep Blowing! *(Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters Blowing) *Steve: Blow It Again! *(Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters Blowing) *Blue: That's Great!, Keep Blowing! *(Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters Blowing) *Sprinkles: We're Almost There! *Steve: And..., We're Here! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Blue: Great Bubble Blowing! *Sprinkles: And Here's Our Second Magic Letter! *Steve: The Letter E! *Blue: Hey!, Now We Found 2 Magic Letters! *Sprinkles: M, and E! *Steve: But..., We Still Have 1, and 2 More to Find! *Blue: Well, On With The Adventure! *(Song Starts) *Sprinkles: (Singing) Wacky Wild World! *Steve: (Singing) Wacky Wild World! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Whoa!, Clay! *Steve: Hey!, Blue!, We're in The Clay Desert That You Made! *Blue: Yeah! *Rintoo: Hey!, Look!, I See A Letter! *Blue: You See Our Next Letter? *Sprinkles: Where? *Widget: Up There!, The Letter O! *Steve: Oh!, All The Way Up There!, On The Moon! *Blue: It's The Letter O! *Sprinkles: Oh Boy!, How Are We Going to Get All The Way Up There? *Clay Blob: I Can Help!, I'm Clay Blob! *Steve: Hi, Clay Blob! *Clay Blob: I'm Made With Clay!, So I Can Turn Into All Kinds of Different Things! *Blue: Really?, Can You Change Into Something That Will Help Us Get Up to The Moon? *Clay Blob: Hmm, Well..., I Could Be A Car!, Vroom!, Vroom!, Or A Boat!, Toot Toot!, Or A Rocket!, Or A Goat!, (Goat Sounds) *Sprinkles: Well..., Which of These Things Could Clay Blob Be If We Want to Get All The Way to The Moon? *Bot: A Rocket! *Blue: Oh!, The Rocket! *Clay Blob: Get Ready for Blast Off!, 3, 2, 1, Blast Off! *(Clay Blob Flying to The Moon) *Sprinkles: Mission Complete, Astronauts! *Steve: Thanks for The Ride, Clay Blob! *Clay Blob: No Problem!, Good Luck With Your Adventure! *Oobi: And Here's Our Next Letter! *Blue: The Letter O! *Steve: So That's M, E, and O! *Sprinkles: 1 More Letter Left to Find! *Steve: Now On With The Adventure!, To Find Home! *(Song Starts) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Wacky Wild World!, Wacky Wild World! *(Song Ends) *Shane: Hey!, Look!, I See The Last Letter! *Blue: Really?, Oh Yeah!, There It Is! *Sprinkles: Our Last Letter! *Steve: The Letter H!, Grab It, Blue! *Blue: Right, Steve! *(The Letter H Runs Away) *Sprinkles: Whoa!, Follow That Letter! *Steve: Where is It? *David: There It Is! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Chasing The Letter H) *Sprinkles: There It Is! *Steve: Get It, Blue! *Blue: Right! *(The Letter H Goes Inside The House) *Steve: Uh-Oh!, The Door's Locked! *Sprinkles: We Need That Letter to Get Home! *Cup 1: To Open The Door... *Cup 2: You Need... *Cup 3: The Key!, Just Follow Where The Key Goes, and It's Yours! *Steve: Oh!, Okay! *Blue: So, Let's Follow The Cup With The Key! *(Cups Moving) *Sprinkles: So, Which Cup is The Key Under? *Binyah Binyah: That One! *Steve: This One? *Twist: No! *Kiki: That One! *Blue: Oh!, That One! *Cup 1: Good Eyes!, Here's The Key! *Pinky: Thanks! *Steve: Nice Job Following That Key! *Blue: Let's Get That H! *(Blue Unlocks The Door) *Sprinkles: There It Is! *(The Letter H Goes Away) *Steve: And There It Goes! *Molly: That is A Fast Letter! *Blue: There It Is! *Sprinkles: How Are We Going to Get Up There? *Puzzle Piece: I Can Help You! *Steve: Oh!, Who Are You? *Puzzle Piece: I'm Puzzle Piece!, and I Can Help You Get Up to That Letter!, Hop On!, This is A Magic Flying Carpet! *Dan Handerson: Cool! *Dog: How Does It Fly? *Puzzle Piece: You Can Make It Fly By Clapping! *Steve: By Clapping? *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Clapping) *(Magic Flying Carpet Begins to Fly) *Blue: Oh!, It's Flying! *Steve: But We Need More Clapping! *Sprinkles: Clap! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Clapping) *ChickiePoo: Clap Harder! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Clapping Harder) *Sprinkles: That's It!, We're Going! *Steve: To The Letter H! *Blue: We're Here! *Sprinkles: Great Clapping! *Steve: We Finally Got The H! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Wahoo! *Isa: Hey!, Guess What! *Blue: We've Got All 4 Letters!, Hey!, Look Over There! *Steve: What, Blue?, Oh!, Look!, There's Our Picture of Home! *April: But It's So Far Away! *Duck: What Should We Do? *Blue: Hey!, We Should Make The 4 Letters Help Us! *Steve: Great Idea! *Sprinkles: Okay!, So, We Have M, E, O, and H! *Steve: Well, Those are Nice Letters!, But What Do We Do With Them? *Blue: Hey!, We Can Use This Wand to Help Us! *Steve: Great Idea, Blue!, Maybe If We Rearange to The Letters, We Can Make A Magic Word to Help Us Get Home! *Sprinkles: Well, Let's Try It! *Blue: H, E, M, O!, That Spells, HEMO!, Do You Think HEMO is The Magic Word? *Henry: No! *Steve: Oh!, Nope!, That's Not It!, Let's Try Again! *Sprinkles: M, O, E, H!, That Spells, MOEH!, Do You Think MOEH is The Magic Word? *Max: No! *Steve: Nope!, That's Not It Either!, H, O, M, E! *Bob: That Spells... *Beast, Kipper, and Maisy: Home! *Blue: (Gasps), Wait A Minute!, Do You Think HOME is The Magic Word? *Franklin: Yes! *Steve: On The Count to 3, Let's Yell "Home" as Loud as We Can! *Blue: Ready?, 1, 2, 3! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Home! *(Cloud Comes Down) *Tickety: Look! *Tyrone: The Cloud's Coming Down! *Sprinkles: Keep Saying The Magic Word! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Home!, Home!, Home!, Home!, Home!, Home!, Home!, Home! *(Cloud Comes Down) *Steve: There It Is! *Balloon Fairy: You Found Home! *Blue: Look!, We Did It! *Sprinkles: Come On! *Steve: Let's Go! *Blue: Bye, Balloon Fairy! *Balloon Fairy: Bye! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Skidooing Back Home) *Steve: We're Home! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Sprinkles: Wow!, What an Adventure! *Blue: Yeah!, It Was Fun! *(Bells Ringing) *Moona: Time to Go, Blue! *Blue: Oh!, Thanks, Moona!, Thank You So Much for Using Your Thinking Powers to Get Us Home! *Steve: Yeah!, This Was Fun! *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Singing) Well, We Had A Great Day, It Was Real Fun to Play, With You!, We Had A... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Way-Great, Play Date... *Blue: (Singing) With You!, It Was A... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Way-Great, Play Date... *Blue: With You! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Bye-Bye! *Steve: Thanks for Coming! *Sprinkles: See You Later! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: Bye! *The End Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts